darth_henryfandomcom-20200215-history
EP. 1 - Chapter 1 - Recruitment
Henry Rillinth was awakened by something tickling his nose. He didn't make any sudden moves or try to run because he had learned early that on Kashyyyk, the smallest things were usually the most deadly. Very slowly, Henry moved his hand, out from his patched blanket and up to his nose where he swiftly the the thing's mid-section and squeezed hard, breaking its back. Henry looked at the dead body of the small, green lizard and threw it on the ground in disgust. He had been hoping for something poisonous. A worthy challenge, not a stupid lizard. Henry threw the body out his open window where he watched two Brizzle hounds fight over it. Life on Kashyyyk was brutal. It was a dog-eat-dog world where only the best could survive. Silently, Henry put on his shoes and slipped through the narrow hallway and out the front door. He turned and looked at the front door to make sure his father wasn't watching. Today was time for another one of his tests. Not a studying kind of test, but a "survive in the jungle for 3 days with a blanket, knife and some rope" test. Henry had two options on these days. Henry hated these tests that his father had made him a deal. "Slip out the front door with me catching you and you won't have to do it. But if I catch you, you'll be going without the blanket" But of course his father was right in front of the house watching Henry try to escape, so when Henry turned around to look at the house, he ran straight into his father. Henry already knew the drill, so he pulled out his blanket and handed it to his father. Surviving would be a lot harder, but it was worth the chance to skip the whole 3 days, then to go cold. So Henry trudged off into the forest. The three days passed pretty uneventfully, not to say that these tests weren't hard, Henry was just used to them. However, the last night of his trial, he made a foolish gamble trapping Roxxi birds and he fell out of a tree, shattering his right arm. His head was swimming in pain and his vision was red and blurry, but he found his way back to the house. He knocked at the door and begged his father to take him in but his father looked at him with cold eyes and told him that his three days were not up until the next morning. Hearing a screech in the distance and not knowing what to do, Henry walked over to the nearest tree and tried to climb it, deciding to sleep there. However he had not taken a good look at the branch because if he had, he would have known that the branch was too small to support someone his size. Henry started to lay down and as soon as his back touched the branch, it snapped and he fell, landing on his back. He immediately went into shock and fell asleep right there. Henry awoke to fire fumes, he scanned his surroundings, and saw that the smoke was coming from the direction of his house. Henry tried to walk, but the pain forced him to lay back down. Henry looked around again and saw some Nite's Slumber, a plant that would take away any pain in your body for hours. It would make you somewhat groggy, but with the amount of pain Henry was experiencing, it was worth it. Henry took just one leaf and ate it. More than one leaf would knock you out for days, maybe forever. With the pain gone, Henry grabbed some straight, sturdy sticks, and some small vines and made a splint for his arm. Henry knew that his pelvic bone was snapped, but that could wait. He hobbled off in the direction of his house and arrived within 10 minutes. When he got close, he heard two men interrogating his father. Henry got closer and closer until he could see and hear the men talking clearly. The men were asking about something called the Vazconian crystals. Apparently when put into a users lightsaber, it would turn white or black (depending on the user being a Jedi or Sith) and would enhance the users force ability, but also tiring the user quickly. His father said that he had no idea what they were talking about, and the men threw him to the ground and ran him through with their lightsabers. Henry gathered up enough courage and came out. The second hooded man wanted to kill him, but the first hooded man restrained him. The first walked up to him slowly and said "Where are the crystals boy?" "Follow me, I know where your crystals are pirates" Henry responded. "Master..." the second man said. "Silence" the first man said "I like this boy, he is not afraid to speak his mind, I admire that quality. Show us where these crystals are boy." Henry debated it in his head and then said "What's in it for me?" The first man looked directly in his eyes and said "We'll let you live." That was obviously enough motivation for Henry, as he started trudging towards the spot. The trip was mostly silent until the second man said "Master, this boy could be leading us anywhere, finish him, we can find these crystals ourselves." "Ranthorn, I know he is taking us to the right spot, in fact the crystals are at the bottom of this hill." Ranthorn looked confused, "But if you knew where the crystals where, why is he guiding us?" The master thought for a few seconds and then said "It is none of your concern." Ranthorn huffed and kept silent. When the three finished navigating to the bottom of the hill, Henry said "Well, there she is, right in that weird cave." The master looked down at Henry and asked, "You can see that cave there?" Henry scrunched up his face and said "Yeah, sort of. When I first came here, I didn't really know it was here, but now that I look closely, I can see a cave opening. It's kind of hard to see. Can 't you see it?" "Well yes," answered the master "I just didn't think you could see it. Only Sith, with the right training can see it." "Well I'm not a Sith, just a kid, soooo let's go." The three walked into the cave, towards the glow, but when they reached it, Ranthorn grabbed some crystals, and drew his lightsaber, pointing it at his master's throat. "Just one of these can level a city. It can make the weakest of beings, strong. And they're all mine." Quick as a whip, his master spun around, planting his fist on Ranthorn's throat. Ranthorn dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees gasping. "This is why this boy, Henry, was leading us. I sensed betrayal in you. He is my new apprentice." with those words, the master ignited his lightsaber and drove it through Ranthorn's heart, ending his life on the spot. The master took Ranthorn's dropped pouch opened it and took the last two crystals off the wall. He then took all the crystals out of the bag and counted them. There were only five crystals. "I sensed six crystals... Where is that sixth?..." the Sith Lord muttered to himself as he rummaged through Ranthorn's pockets. "A ha" he exclaimed as he wrapped his fingers around a crystal hiding in Ranthorn's pocket. I new there was one more." The master then looked over to Henry, "Ah, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Darth Rythzin, Lord of the Sith." Henry thought this over and said "And I'm your new apprentice, right?" "Correct, you catch on quite fast boy. You can learn your first lesson here." said Darth Rythzin tossing Henry a lightsaber. "This is so you do not get any ideas about betraying me." Darth Rythzin sat down on the ground, legs crossed, head bowed, with his hood over his head. "Attack me boy. Strike me down." Henry looked at Rythzin with uncertainty. Rythzin was turned around with his eyes closed. He knew it was a trap, a lesson, but if he could pass, he might not die. Henry noticed a rock a few feet away, being very quiet he picked it up and got within 20 feet of Rythzin. He then threw the rock towards Rythzin's head and as he rolled to dodge the rock, Henry put one foot on his chest and pointed his saber at Rythzin's throat. "Ha," Henry said to Rythzin's surprised face, "I aced your stupid test." Rythzin's shock turned into annoyance as he force-shoved Henry against the cave wall. Henry's vision went blurry and he blacked out. Category:Storys